Speak Slow
by wakeupexhausted
Summary: Quincest. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Why do I feel like this? Towards my own sister? This is wrong and I know it, but I just can't help myself. Maybe it's the way her hazel eyes shimmer when she walks into the sunlight, how petite her body looks when she wears an extra large shirt before going to bed, or maybe it's how brilliant she looks while reading a novel, but whatever it is, I fell head over heels for her. I loved Sara with all my heart, I know that now, after years of trying to ignore the butterflies every time she said my name, or how a simple brush of the arm made my heart race. I know she could never feel this way about me.

"Tee tee, can you come here for a second?" Sara called from the living room. Hearing my nickname pass her lips made me blush.

"Coming Sar." As I pass the window I realize it was dark, which had always been my favorite time of day. I see my sister sitting on the couch with her glasses on, she had obviously been reading. She patted the cushen next to her, signaling me to sit down.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice sounded a bit angry although I wasn't mad. She just looked into my eyes and we stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she said "Tegan, um, I was wondering if you could rub my back, I think I have a knot."

"Uh, yeah sure, ok." My voice sounded a little nervous, but I hope she didn't catch it. _Fuck Tegan get a grip. She's your sister. _I had to whip off my sweaty hands before I could even touch her. I start where she pointed and I felt her shoulders relax under my thumbs. I could feel my heart pounding through my cheast as not so-nice thoughts came to mind. She let out a sigh as I countinued massaging her shoulder. I could feel myself getting turned on but I knew I had to fight the erge to do something I know I'll regret. I cleared my throat. Here goes nothing.

"Um, Sara, there's something I have to tell you." I could feel my throat get tight and my eyes started to water.

"Tegan what's wrong?" She turned around and looked at me with her beautiful loving eyes. I was breathing faster than normal. No turning back now, I have to do this.

"Well, Sara, the thing is...I love you. With all my heart. I know this isn't right, but I had to tell you." I was scared to look up. From the noises she was making, I could tell she was crying too.

"I love you too Tee tee. I've been wanting to tell you for years, but I could never say anything, because I was scared I would lose you." I looked up at my sister. Her eyes were a light pink, but I knew I couldn't fight the erge any longer. I placed my hands on her face and we kissed. Our lips fit perfectally together, as though we were made for one another. She tasted so sweet, and I felt like I was floating on a cloud. She took me by the waist and pulled me in closer. I felt her cool tongue rest on my lips, asking permission to enter. We started kissing harder and soon I found myself unbuttoning her shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

They just admited their love for one another and Sara couldn't be happier. She was kissing her older sister, and they were about to do something she had wanted to do with Tegan ever since she could remember. Tegan threw her shirt on the ground. She felt her sister's hands roam her body, giving Sara goosebumps, and not because they were cold. Tegan pulled away, and started kissing her sisters neck. She could feel herself getting wetter, and let out a soft moan. Tegan let out a little chuckle. It was as sweet as windchimes. They moved to the bedroom. Tegan pulled off Sara's shirt roughfully, ready for the spectacular sight. Tegan stared at her sister for a minute, completely in awe of what was in front of her. Maybe it was the way her hips curved in so perfectly, or maybe it was her perfect breasts that were practically falling out of her bra, with her nipples standing up just right. Sara blushed hard as she watched her sister check her out. After a minute had passed, Sara had started to get empatiant and put her hands on her lover's beautiful face and kissed her with as much passion as she could. Tegan wrapped her arms around her Sasa as they shared such a wonderful moment. Tegan procceded to strip down her sister, removing everything but her underwear. Sara watched as Tegan did the laid Sara on her crisp white bedsheets. Sara was very light headed and her heart was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. Tegan slowly made a line of kisses down her body, to her core, which was soaking wet through her boxers. She slowly took them off with her teeth, never breaking eye contact, causing Sara to let out a moan from the sight. As soon as Tegan made her way up to her lover's sex, she started to lick it slowly causing Sara to breathe harder. Tegan looked up at her younger sister, her Sasa, the only woman she could ever truly love, and dove in. Sara was sweet. She could feel her sister's hands rake through her locks as she entered her sister. She was moaning so loud Tegan was suprised no one banged on the wall to shush them. Tegan didn't really care about that stuff though. She finally got to do what she's wanted to do ever since she can remember. Tegan entered two fingers inside of her dripping sister, slow at first, but then sped up, and in perfect rhythm with her sister's bucking hips. She did figer eights with her tongue around her sister's clit. Sara was in complete bliss, moaning loader than with her previous sex partners. Tegan could feel Sara's walls tighten and she knew she was about to come. Tegan pulled out and started circling her sister's clit with her tongue. She let out a final moan as she came hard, directly into Tegan's mouth. Sara had never come so hard, her body feeling the purest form of ecstacy as she road out her orgasm on her sister's face. Tegan got up, looking directly into Sara's eyes. She saw nothing but love and lust in her beautiful chocolate eyes. She smiled, placing a kiss on her sister's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, happier than any drug or person could ever make them.


End file.
